


Because Fairies

by Kris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: written for round 29 of Rounds of Kink on Dreamwidth, the kink was "playing hard to get" and the prompt was "glitter"





	Because Fairies

“Is that your gun?" Chris asks hopefully. John raises his brows and asks "I don't know Chris, is that yours?" Chris groans and drops his head back so it knocks against the big oak tree they're currently pressed inside. Not against, actually inside. Because Fairies.

"You know 'Because Fairies' isn't something I thought I'd ever have to write into a report." John muses out loud. Chris stares at him with an incredulous expression on his face. His eyes are kind of sparkly in the low light...no wait, that's actual sparkles. "You're covered in glitter." John tells him seriously.

"Yes, thank you Captain Obvious," Chris mutters and squirms at little which makes the 'gun' situation a little more tenuous.

"Sherrif," John corrects absently. Chris blinks at him dumbly and John clarifies. "I would be Sheriff Obvious, and would you stop squirming?"

"I'm not squirming!" Chris retorts and John smiles indulgently at him. 

"Yeah, okay," he says. There's no space around them and no space between them and everything is sparkly and kind of glowing. "How long do you think they'll leave us in here?"

"Well, I guess since we stopped that nest of griffins last week from eating them they're feeling kind enough to hide us from the feral omega but Fairies tend to do things for their own amusement more than anything so it could be a while."

"Like 'ten years' a while or 'ten minutes' a while?" John asks. 

"Wow, you really are Stiles' dad aren't you?" Chris mutters and shifts again.

"Got the certificate to prove it and everything and if you don't stop shifting I'm not going to be held responsible."

"I'm not moving!" Chris argues and moves again. John slides his hands between them and Chris chokes on air.

"Sure," John says conversationally and his hand slips inside the front of Chris's pants. "Keep 'not moving' for a bit, okay?" Chris drops his head back again but this time with a sharp exhale when John fits his hand around him.

"Would you please stop that?" Chris groans. It sounds like it was hard to form a complete sentence. John stares at the taut column of Chris's neck in fascination. He'd lick it but, glitter.

"Why?" John asks. "You want it and I want it."

"And the Fairies want it," Chris says and brings down the mood instantly. John huffs in an unfamiliar irritation but withdraws his hand.

"We're not putting on a show for you!" Chris calls. There is a decidedly bummed out vibe coming from the oak tree when it finally spits them out of holding. Derek and Stiles are standing there. Stiles is holding a bloody machete but Derek is the one blood spattered and there's a mess of a body on the ground.

"You're covered in glitter." Stiles says to Chris because somehow, John is not and then, somewhat bewildered, Derek asks, "Were you hiding in a tree?"

"Fairies," John says and clasps Chris on the shoulder. "You good here?" he asks, already steering Chris towards the service road he had parked his cruiser on.

"Totally," Stiles calls out and John just barely hears his horrified squeak of "Oh my god Derek! Fairies made them do it!"

John holds out all the way to the house, well, if holding out included keeping a hand resting heavy on the back of Chris's neck and telling Chris 'slower' while he watches Chris squirm in his seat, palming himself through his open fly.

They barely make it into the bedroom, they stumble across the floor and there is an unmistakable trail of clothes behind them. Chris is still covered in glitter it's everywhere and John abandons his earlier hesitation and puts his mouth everywhere too.

/end

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert: they really don't play hard to get, they're both really easy *wink*


End file.
